Lighted items are available in a wide variety of designs, colors, sizes, and shapes. Despite the wide variety of existing lighted items, the inventor hereof has recognized a need for, among other things, lighted items having one or more indicia that are illuminated or highlighted in a visually stimulating and pleasing manner.